The industrial environment oftentimes requires prolonged wearing of various types of industrial safety equipment, including half mask respirators, full face respirators, various types of eyewear and various types of ear protection.
For example, in work environments where the ambient atmosphere contains particulates and/or chemicals that may harm the human respiratory system either for short or for long term exposure, an industrial worker must wear a particulate and/or chemical respirator during most, if not all, of that worker's schedule.
The prolonged use of such respirators may promote stress and/or overheating of that worker, may cause visors to fog or may cause unbearable humidity within the respirator or mask. Elevated levels of stress may lead to elevated heart rates and may promote sweating of the worker, which may promote fogging of the visors. These conditions are particularly complicated in hot or humid environments.
What is needed in the art is an alternate solution to the above noted and other inconveniences and problems associated with prolonged use of such industrial safety equipment.